


B.I.G. W.A.V.E. [1]

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sonic Forces, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, disappearence, long chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: "¿Cómo es?" dijo Gadget."Tan bueno como su reputación", le contestó alguien.La experiencia en la Resistencia de E.M.P.S, integrado a la revolución contra el Imperio del Dr. Eggman, resulta ser indescriptible. Por eso, Gadget anota todo lo que ocurre hasta que se topa al objetivo principal del despiadado Doctor Eggman, ese al que todo mundo tiene en un pedestal.{LONG-FIC}[Sonic Forces AU] Versión (1), bitácorasonic the hedgehog & co. © SEGA





	B.I.G. W.A.V.E. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> Publico este fic, parte de la serie #EMPSSQUAD que viene en conjunto con otros fanfics, que hice más que nada para mí. 
> 
> Viéndolo bien, es como que la descarga de ciertos headcanons que tengo de varios personajes sobre CIERTA HISTORIA (te miro bien, Forces); podría decirse que traté de relatarlo más como una bitácora que como un diario porque no soy mucho de 'escribir como el personaje' a menos de que elabore trabajos más complejos o detallados, y esto a decir verdad, es muy simplista... Sí, uno de mis muchos errores que prometí no volver a cometer pero esto lo amerita.
> 
> En fin, quería meter varias cosas a la vez pero creo que se me va a dificultar un poco, así que dejaré unas cuantas a ambigüedad... y quizá algún día las resuelva en otro fic o decida detallar más porque, para ser honestos, hice todo tan objetivo que este primer 'notebook' es como una vista genérica y simple de todo lo que en realidad pasó. Acuérdese que a veces, lo que uno escucha o ve sin analizar bien, no es como creemos que es, lmao.
> 
> Por cierto, usé al FC/OC del mismo SEGA y nombrado por el fandom (Gadget/Rockie/Rocky the Wolf) porque necesitaba a alguien nuevo para moldear, y crear a otros personajes no me apetece mucho, pues no suelo hacerlo a menos de que tenga una razón muy necesaria para ello.
> 
> Hay algunos cambios también, por ejemplo que no agregué el apego de Tails por Classic (porque no aparece, cough), pero luego se percatarán de los demás.
> 
> Por ahora, gracias por leer y perdón si esto no es lo que esperaban al final.

**B.I.G. W.A.V.E.**

Prólogo

Si es honesto consigo mismo, no puede quejarse mucho por dormir en el suelo con sólo una manta manchada en lodo y sangre, con esa gotera en la parte superior de la cueva cuyas gotitas le pegan a cada rato justo en el hocico, con una roca por almohada y una pequeña fogata por lámpara; lo único que le acompaña es la maleta que llenó de víveres para el fogoso y pesado camino, las gafas quebradas que ya ha cambiado en casi tres ocasiones desde que entró a la resistencia, las agujeradas botas, los rotos guantes, el vacío arsenal de balas que lleva por listón, el comunicador de muñeca sin señal y una pequeña libreta a punto de llenar que, cada que la observa tirada a sus pies, le da unas altas ganas de escribir. Gadget nunca ha sido conformista, cabe aclarar, pero aún con todos esos pequeños problemas y la mínima posibilidad de salir vivo del campo de batalla, le es suficiente para poder dormir en paz por al menos unos minutos.

¿Quién diría que todo aquello comenzaría con un simple ataque que, si bien los locutores describían como algo posible de resolver, se convertiría en la entrada al mismo caos? Se había grabado ya aquella palabra: _caos_. Desde entonces, era un tanto difícil describir el panorama que día a día vivía, incluso recordaba con la sangre hirviendo aquella desafortunada situación. Pasar a que él, como el observador que era, y cansado de todo lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, lograba frustrarse ante la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto, de tener que quedarse tras una gran y mugrosa roca para resguardarse de las llamas y las bombas que a cada rato estallaban, incluso ahora le parece gracioso que las piernas no le respondían y mucho menos podía cerrar los ojos del susto, del impacto que sentía y que se desbordaba de su frente, llena de sudor, con cada bocanada de aire para, por último, tragar esa masa de saliva que se atoraba en su garganta.

Es un tanto difícil comentar, más bien, que la vida de Gadget siempre fue monótona al grado de considerársele aburrida. Vivía en una vieja cabaña por las afueras de un bosque, cercano al área de la ciudad; limpiaba las ventanas cada mañana, se tomaba una pequeña taza de té y desayunaba pan, a veces huevo, a veces carne. El resto del día lo usaba para buscar y navegar en Internet, para fotografiar el cielo con sus lindas y formadas nubes, para escuchar a los pájaros cantando, para ir al mercado más cercano y comprar los suficientes víveres… Ya sabrá el lector, la vida que todo ser tiene. Sí, tenía una vida muy monótona y oh, por Gaia, cuánto daría por volver al inicio de ese lúgubre y pesado año en donde apenas y se preocupaba por que las cortinas estuviesen lo suficientemente abiertas para que la luz del día entrase a su cómodo hogar.

Aclárese, entonces, que es un tanto difícil de explicar los recuerdos borrosos pero que bien atesora en lo más profundo de su pecho. _El presente es una joya_ , le han dicho varias personas, _pero el pasado es aquel que nos forma_ , continúa la frase si no mal se acuerda. Y con ello, cada que toma la libreta y recorre las amarillentas hojas manchadas de café, arrugadas y enlodadas por los charcos de las lluvias, memoriza los escenarios que él mismo ha descrito y dibujado; siempre fue costumbre suya el hacerlo, el observar todo con detalle, el analizar el comportamiento de aquellos a su alrededor, de esos que hablaban directamente con él, de los lugares que visitaba y describía en los textos de sus cuadernos, y que con toda devoción admira cuando está a solas, por las madrugadas, cuando su humor decae. Siempre le ha gustado la paz, la tranquilidad; y desde el inicio de todo aquel desastre ha sentido que poco a poco, aunque muy dentro de sí lo niegue, se lo han arrebatado en cuanto las primeras pisadas de metal fueron escuchadas. Bien recuerda como había comenzado una de sus peores pesadillas, justo en ese fatídico día donde se sentía más miserable de lo normal: estaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad, rumbo a visitar a uno de sus conocidos. Le tocó cómo los gritos y alaridos alertaron a todo el mundo, y después llegaron las hordas de robots disparando bombas y balas tanto a la gente como a la infraestructura; sangre en el piso, sangre en los cuerpos, sangre en las paredes y fuego en cada esquina, grupos de personas intentando escapar de las garras mecánicas de cada ejemplar que tomaba a los individuos y los mantenía como rehenes, algunos no pudiendo si quiera salir ilesos o con el palpitar del corazón intacto.

Lo único que escuchaba, aún con todo aquel tornado de sonidos y explosiones tras su espalda, eran las carcajadas de alguien que veía desde las alturas todo aquel volcán de emociones. Esa risa que jamás habría de olvidar, y sería la que le atormentaría en sus sueños a partir de ese momento. Para ser precisos, el miedo no era un sentimiento que Gadget experimentase a menudo, mucho menos cuando se vive en un lugar tan tranquilo como en las afueras del bosque, por lo que cada cosa que ocurría en esos instantes era el detonante para que las lágrimas le hincharan los ojos y los nervios le revolvieran el estómago. A punto de vomitar, mirando al girarse y desprotegerse de la afamada roca a la que ya parecía estar pegado, veía con el horror en el alma cómo las víctimas y aquellos defensores morían con un sólo golpe, con un solo rayo, con una sola oportunidad. Esa vez, justo esa vez, se topó frente a frente con el monstruo principal: el _bonehead_ del que tanto había escuchado por bocas de sus vecinos en el bosque, la persona que estaba detrás de todos los acontecimientos, la recién empezada guerra, los sangrientos combates en los pueblos cercanos a las costas y las crisis dentro de las ciudades. Si algo tenía todavía muy presente Gadget sobre aquel sujeto de máscara plateada y pelaje monocromático, a pesar de lo mucho que brillaba la gema impregnada en su pecho, el aura que emanaba de su cuerpo y hacía a las pequeñas flores bajo sus pies marchitarse, y la distorsionada voz que le daba escalofríos, era la lástima con la que le veía: como un insecto, como un inferior. Tal lástima hizo que, a consecuencia, lo dejase ir libre _si es que llegaba a vivir para el siguiente acontecimiento_ , y con ello había salido Gadget corriendo. La furia a sí mismo, dígase de nuevo, por llenarse de impotencia al no poder hacer nada contra él, fue suficiente para que llegase a la línea que dividía el área de la ciudad contra el nombrado Green Hill. A medida en que apresuraba sus pasos por aquel campo, que había pasado de ser de un bello esmeralda rodeado de exóticas flores a un llano seco y desierto, lo primero que sus llorosos ojos vieron fue el final de un batallón que se llevó a cabo entre algunos de los escuadrones que se oponían a la tiranía y las hordas de robots del nuevo imperio a construir. Los enemigos se retiraban, estando en malas condiciones y siendo escasos, mientras los grupos se reunían y atendían a los heridos.

Le tocó, por última vez en aquel día, como el que parecía uno de los líderes de aquel escuadrón era quien se acercaba y cuestionaba a todos esos que le seguían y reportaban las condiciones y cambios en la aparente resistencia. Sabía Gadget, debido al bendito radio por donde pasaban todas esas noticias referentes a la nueva revolución en el planeta, que tal movimiento estaba siendo ejercido por un grupo particular que se destacaba entre todos, y se percataba que _ese_ frente a él estaba ligado al más conocido entre los locales, pues bien podía ver la bandera con su respectivo logo que, con total orgullo, se meneaba conforme el viento: una enorme esmeralda postrada con un ring, de colores azul y verde que representaban la _libertad_ y la _esperanza_. Bastó una mirada para que Gadget señalara tras su espalda el caos en la ciudad, bastó un gesto para que el líder del grupo avanzara hasta donde se hallaba parado y lo tomara por los hombros en son de apoyo, bastó un abrazo para que luego le indicara a los grupos restantes que fuesen en tal dirección.

Y al final, bastó una frase para que Gadget se quedase pensando en la propuesta dicha por el líder, quien personalmente lo escoltó hacia un grupo de rescatistas.

Cierra los ojos, parpadea unas cuantas veces, se irgue del suelo y estira los músculos. Ahora, en el presente, si sigue siendo honesto consigo mismo, podría decir que aquel acontecimiento fue lo que lo impulsó a entrar a la tan nombrada y alabada resistencia: el sentirse débil e impotente ante todo peligro y situación; él quería ayudar, quería restaurar todo lo que había pasado, quería saber el origen de todo y cómo podía acabarlo. Primero su experiencia en El Batallón de Green Hill, y dos meses después ya se encontraba como uno de los mejores de su grupo. Él sabía que no había vuelta atrás desde que se había adentrado tanto en el asunto, pero debía continuar si quería salir de aquel problema y hacer el intento de aportar su pequeño grano de arena a la causa. Sus últimos alientos los usaba para pensar en lo mucho que apreciaba la ayuda de aquellos a quien había conocido durante su estancia en el escuadrón anterior —se repetía que no olvidaría el gentil gesto de la señora coneja y su pequeña hija—, y estaba orgulloso por el camino al cual su propio esfuerzo lo estaba guiando.

Era hora de avanzar, y con ello se hallaba el ideal de quedarse en Mystic Jungle, buscando la ruta para el punto secreto donde el líder del grupo más importante de la resistencia solía ver a otros integrantes de forma que no llamasen la atención ante las hordas de robots. Gadget terminó cerca de donde ambos habían acordado, y esperó paciente ante cualquier actividad o movimiento; alerta, con los ojos y las orejas preparadas para toda acción. Lo vio un poco a lo lejos, recargado en el tronco de una palmera, de un humor tranquilo pero con unos fieros ojos violetas que le advertían que no duraría en hacerle algo si Gadget resultaba ser del bando contrario.

Gadget se acercó, reconociendo su rojo pelaje y el blanco símbolo de su pecho aun cuando las vendas le tapaban parte del torso y los brazos. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro, mugre en los zapatos y bandas en las mejillas para detener el escurrimiento de la sangre saliendo de las cortadas. Gadget aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, dispuesto a romper el silencio en el que ambos se hallaban; sólo se escuchaban los grillos, el frío viento y las plantas moviéndose por ello.

 _Cuando estés en el punto más alto de Mystic Jungle y veas al guardián de rojo_ , recordó Gadget las palabras de la coneja mayor, _di la frase con la que te hicieron jurar en tu integración._

Y así lo hizo, porque se aclaró la garganta antes de poder soltar palabra.

—Salve y viva la Maestra… —murmuró Gadget en un tono tan bajo que apenas y podía oírse a sí mismo.

—…y Madre de todas bajo su ángel —respondió el equidna a su frente, formando una sonrisa tras sus palabras.

Fue allí cuando Gadget conoció a Knuckles the Echidna, el Guardián llegado de Angel Island, el líder principal de La Resistencia, y el aliado mayor del grupo conocido como el _Emerald Protection Squad._


End file.
